


Don’t you?

by bluemallow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bromance, But also, F/M, Its not like levihan boom right in your face, Lil bit of erwin and marie, OOC ?!?!, Romance, Sismance, Subtle mikenana, and, beware of grammar error, final chp update:IT IS LEVIHAN BOOM RIGHT IN YOUR FACE, i tried my best :’), idk bruh, it is more like soft wind that you don’t really notice but you can feel it with your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemallow/pseuds/bluemallow
Summary: Erwin, Mike and Levi like to spend their Friday’s Night by drinking together.It supposed to be like another night of some old men drinking together, but Mike and Erwin decided to spice the night up by bringing up a certain lady.Levi definetely did not see that one coming.-Set before the Battle of Trost-





	1. Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> WOW YOU CLICKED ON THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> First of all, thank youu!!  
> This is my first fanfiction ever.  
> Well I do write some but never publish them.
> 
> Bear in mind that I’M NOT A NATIVE ENGLISH speaker, so please pardon the grammar mistakes. (It would be a great help for me if you can point up the error!! In a nice way of course LOL)
> 
> May or may not be OOC
> 
> Let’s just dive in! I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> This story is a fanfiction, not canon and was written by me

“Levi, you like Hange don’t you?” Mike suddenly say.  
Levi —who was just about to drink his tea— stopped the cup from going to his mouth and gave Mike a disgusted look.

“What the actual fuck, Mike?!” He said in offensive tone. Erwin, who sits in between them, nearly spit his drink.

The three of them was drinking together in Erwin’s office. Somehow, it became their Friday’s night routine. Just drinking together and talking about something other than the corps, or just enjoying each other company. Tonight is no different than usual, Mike and Erwin with their beer and Levi with his black tea. 

Or is it?

“You don’t need to lie to us Levi, it’s not like we just met yesterday, you know.” Mike continue, Levi threw his glance toward the blonde man.

“Us? Don’t tell me you were also involved in this shit, Erwin?!” Levi put his tea back to the table and cross his arms.

“I can’t talk, then.” Erwin answered and raised both of his shoulders up.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“You are too obvious Levi,” Mike interupted, “actually, Erwin and I had been talking about you and Hange ever since years ago.” Mike continue before drinking his beer.

“Levi, for your information, a lot of soldiers had visited me just to ask about the marriage rules in the Survey Corps. You know why?-“ He paused to give a dramatic effect, “-Because they thought that you and Hange were married.” Erwin explained before bursting into a laughter.

“Oh damn, that story never fails to amuse me.” Mike added with a huge grin in his face.

“Fuck you both.” Levi said with stoic face.

“But seriously though, you do like her don’t you?” Mike asked in serious tone.

“Of course not! She is not my type.” Levi glared at the both of them before leaning back to the chair.

“Sure. That sounds so fake, Levi.” Erwin retorts, meanwhile Mike is grinning his heart out.

“Why do you both, and —God fucking know— the whole Survey Corps think that I like her?! Or even married?!” He asked, raising his tone even more.

“So you want to know the reasons why you should marry your love one?” Mike answered, still grinning.

“Jesus, I shouldn’t have asked.” Levi said, monotone.

“Well, from all of the people you can choose to care, you chose Hange.” Erwin stated as he pour the beer into his mug.

“I care for everyone equally.” Levi defend himself which make Mike shakes his head.

“You don’t visit other person’s office as frequently as you do with Hange-“ Mike raised his right palm against Levi who was trying to open his mouth, “-we know you always visit her if you got the chance. If you can’t visit her, at least you will talk or ask Moblit or Nifa, right? You always making sure that she’s fine. You only do that to her, Levi.” Mike continue, there’s this weird victory smile in his face.

Levi stays quiet.

“Levi, I noticed that despite your constant complain about her, you never leave her.” Erwin added, giving him a playful smile.

“You even bathed her, talk about love.” Mike said, giving him a weird look.

Levi sighed, “you both are drunk.”

Mike and Erwin shake their head.

“Don’t try to change the subject, Levi.” Erwin said with a smile.

“I care because that damn woman is not capable of taking care after her own ass.” Levi tried to reasoning his action.

“She have Moblit who always ready for her everyday and everytime.” Mike challenged him.

“That poor man already went insane because of her, I’m just helping,” Levi replied.

“Hey, do you smell it? The smell of bullshit.” Mike added, leaning forward.

“Funny.” He answered, as flatly as possible. “There’s no way I like her, we are completely fucking different,” he told them.

“Not really. You both have similar sense of humor —weird sense of humor to be exact— and you also gave each other nicknames.” Mike stated, like it was obvious.

“For someone who prefer to work alone, you do perform a great teamwork with Hange... and also, bear in mind that opposite attracts exist.” Erwin added his own statement. He and Mike exchange victorious glance and toast their mugs.

“Eat shit.” Levi said, his frown grows deeper. Meanwhile, Mike and Erwin ignored him and laughed at their own statements. Then, there’s a silent. Not the awkward one, but the pleasant one. 

“The way you look at her-“ Erwin suddenly said, he paused to move his mug to stir the liquid inside. “-is the same look Nile give to his wife,” he continue.

“Shit, Erwin. You miss your old friend that much, huh?” Levi said in sarcastic tone.

“It’s true. Eyes can not lie.” Mike added in a soft voice.

Levi stand up, “that’s it! I give up.” he said as he makes his way out.

“Levi.” Erwin called immediately, “are you afraid that Hange is indeferent toward your feeling?” he asked.

Levi stopped, but still keeping his eyes foward.  
“No... That’s not it.” Levi immediately cursed himself, he shouldn’t have said that.

Erwin and Mike were suprised at the answer, they both looked at each other for a second before Erwin continue.

“Nevertheless, you don’t have to be afraid about Hange’s feeling. We guarantee you!” Erwin said, Mike nodded in agreement.

Levi did not say anything.

“Levi...” Erwin called him again, this time much more softer. “We are getting older everyday... and the war is still far from over, we don’t know when and where we will die. I know the rules and the war may forbids you to take a big step. Or even your past may also prevent you from doing so. But ... that doesn’t mean you have to lie to yourself.” he told him.

“Don’t do something you would regret later.” Mike advised him.

“I know about regret.” Levi said before he went out.

...

“So, can we call that a success?” Erwin asked before finishing the final gulp. Mike scratch his hair, “maybe? We did plant the seed though.”

There was a silence after that.

“Erwin.” Mike suddenly mentioned him, Erwin stared at him with puzzled look. “For someone who chose titan over woman, you do give the best advice.” Mike stated, he smiles lightly.

Erwin chuckled, he stares at his empty mug. “We do learn from experience, don’t we?” he replied, with a soft smile.

“Do you still love her?” Mike questioned him.

“Lord, Mike! That is a hard question.” he laughed as he answered. The laughter subsided and the room went silent, “but... if reincarnation does exist, if there’s a time where we can live in freedom... I will definetely marry her.” he added. Mike stared at him quietly.

“Wow... Sorry,Mike... I think... I’m drunk.” Erwin said, lowering his head. Mike sighed before taking all the glass and bottle away from the table. He notices that Levi didn’t finish his tea, that is unusual. He also notices the way Erwin is leaning against the table with his right hand, eyes wandering to somewhere out there.

He smiles to himself.

People become pathetic and stupid when they are in love.

Suddenly, a figure of woman with a blonde hair appeared at his mind.

Mike smiles.

He is no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW YOU GOT THIS FARRRRR!!!!!!!!  
> THANK YOU!!!  
> Please comment :’) you can give me some feedback or just scream or just hit your keyboard randomly!!
> 
> Next is Hange’s POV!!


	2. Girls Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanaba asking Hange the question™
> 
> Hange was caught off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been hectic for some reason,  
> but luckyly I have enough time to write.  
> So, here it is, the new chapter!  
> I want to thanks everyone for kudos and comment, that was a very nice gesture, I’m moved :’)
> 
> As usual, let me know if you found mistakes, either grammar or typo.  
> It would be a great help for me!
> 
> This is Nanaba and Hange chapter,  
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER :  
> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

“Hange, you like Levi, don’t you?” A woman with short blonde hair questioned a figure in front of her, the blonde woman—Nanaba—has just finished drinking a glass of beer.

“Of course I do.” Hange answered nonchalantly, not breaking her attention from the papers.

“Ooohh~ Can you tell me the reason?” Nanaba marveled at her answer as she refills her own glass with beer.

Hange and Nanaba have this routine of drinking together. They do it either in Hange’s office or Nanaba’s room —mostly in Nanaba’s room— because, you know, _reasons._ They mostly drink on Friday’s night or Saturday’s night. 

Tonight, which is Friday’s night, the routine takes place in Nanaba’s room.

“Because we are friend, how can I dislike or hate him?” Hange answered like it was a fact, she raised her head to look at Nanaba. “Why do you ask? Did you have some disagreement with him and want to be reminded how nice he actually is?” she asked.

Nanaba laughed, maybe way too hard because Hange started to give her a weird look.

“No...” she paused to laugh again, “that’s not what I meant,” she continued. Hange was confused.

“Let me rephrase that,” she cleared her throat, “Hange, you are romantically attracted to Levi, aren’t you?”

Hange widen her eyes, her breath suddenly stopped. She freezed for a few seconds before finally gaining her composure.

“No.” She responded, short and clear. She continue to writes on the paper. Yet, for some reasons, her mind decided to stop working. No matter how hard she try, she can’t write anything. So, she starts to scribble some random things.

Nanaba notices Hange’s struggle and smirk, “are you okay, Hange? What’s wrong? You can tell me.” she pleaded, sarcasticly.

Hange finally put her pen down, she narrowed her eyes at Nanaba.

“Nanaba, are you mad because I refused your invitation last week?” she asked.

“Well, that too... I mean, let’s just forget about work for one night! Didn’t we have a deal on that? Just the two of us, like some old friends?” she professed, giving her a warm smile. 

“If I didn’t drag you out, you probably wouldn’t even move from your office. And then, after all of my efforts, you still work here. You hurt my feeling, you know?” Nanaba wiped an invisible tears from her right eye and made a fake sobbing sound.

Hange closed her eyes and sighed, even though Nanaba was saying that as a joke, part of it must be true. Hange feels bad.

“I’m sorry Nanaba, I did it again.... I hate it when I got to carried away with my works and experiments.” she apologized and sets her papers and pen to the side.

Nanaba smiled, “apology accepted. Thank you Hange.” she said as she pours Hange’s glass with beer. 

“Care for a toast?” Nanaba asked and raised her glass which mimicked by Hange. They toasted before drinking the alcohol.

Nanaba immediately reminded of something and stopped her glass from going into her mouth. “But, you do like Levi, don’t you?” she inquired.

Hange nearly choked on her beer, she coughed a little before putting the glass back into the table.

“NO!” She exclaimed —or shouted— and slamming her right hand to the table.  
Nanaba laughed, hard and intense. She can feels her stomach’s muscle starts to ache.

“You laugh too much, are you drunk?” Hange stated, staring and judging.

“Who caress???? I just need answer.” Nanaba proclaimed, she sways her glass playfully.

“...and the anwer is no.” She claimed before leaning her back against the chair.

“Smells like bullshit.” Nanaba accused before drinking her beer.

“Don’t quoted Mike!” Hange protested which Nanaba answered with raised shoulders.

“Come on! At this point, it already became an open secret in survey corps.” she revealed and making a waving gesture with her left hand.

“I don’t believe you.” Hange assent, shaking her head.

“Hey! Mike told me that Erwin got a lot of soldiers visited him just to ask about marriage rule. Apparently, a lot of people in Survey Corps thought that you two were married.” She retells the story and giggling in doing so.

Hange was frowning, “there’s nothing between me and Levi, okay? We are just friend.” She explained.

“But you two act like a married couple!!” Nanaba debated, leaning forward.

Hange rolled her eyes, sighed.

“No, we are not.” she answered briefly.

Nanaba raised her right index finger.  
“Exhibit 1: From all of the people that has known Levi, the one who really understand his ‘special language’ is you.” 

“Maybe it’s because I TRIED to understand him.” Hange said, putting an emphasize on the ‘tried’.

Nanaba puts her right index finger to her chin and looks up, thinking. “Fair point,” she admited but still continued, “however, it does not change the fact that you are like his translator. You are also the only one who appreciate his jokes.”

“I bet you can even telepath with him,” Nanaba added before drinking, whispering.

“What was that?!” Hange quickly asked.

“Nothing, han.” She shrugged.

Hange pouts.

“Exhibit 2: From the first time he joined the corps, you are the first person who initiated a conversation with him,” Nanaba proclaimed.

“I did that because I admire his skill.” Hange answered, trying to maintain her eye contact.

“Exhibit 3 : you always conviced people, especially his squad, that he’s actually a nice person.” Nanaba ignored Hange’s remark by giving her another ‘evidence’.

“That’s because he is actually a nice person. He may not shows it with his language and behavior, but he cares. He just socially awkward.” retorts back.

“See? What a caring wife.” Nanaba joked.

Hange opened her mouth but decided to close it again.

“I don’t know why you tried to deny it Hange, he definetely has the same feeling toward you,” Nanaba questioned her, putting her glass on the table. The atmosphere suddenly change.

Hange chose to stay quiet.

“I have known you for a very long time, you used to always talk about titan here and titan there,” Nanaba chuckled, “it still does though, but, now you found something —someone— new to fuss about.”

Hange chose to glance to her right.

“To be honest... I’m happy Hange, you finally have someone you can fully connect with.” Nanaba giving her a smile, a really warm smile.

Hange closed her eyes and frowning before abruptly stand up, startling Nanaba in doing so.

“Sorry Nanaba, I have to pee.” she excused herself.

Right before she opens the door, Nanaba called her.

“Hange. Please don’t come crying to me and saying something about regret.” Nanaba said, softly. “We are one day away from death after all,” she continued.

There’s silence before Hange finally answers, “I wont.”

Then she opens the door. Nanaba watched her leaves.

“It went well, I guess?” Nanaba smiles and glancing back to the table. She notices the neglected papers and the neglected drink. 

“Love makes you pathetic and stupid, huh?” She murmured.

“It seems you are right, Mike.” Nanaba starts to clean up the table. She smiles at the name.

“I’m both, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HOW WAS IT?!  
> I hope I didn’t make them too OOC;;;
> 
> Some trivia:  
> To be honest, I found it difficult to write this chapter. Because, I noticed that in the canon, Hange does not really show something significantly different with Levi, other than she understand and trust him (maybe that is why Levi is drawn toward her). Surprisingly, Levi is the one who really shows that he cares, etc.  
> I was reminded of the smartpass interview, when Hange said that her type is someone who is fine if she didn’t pay too much attention to.
> 
> So yeah, that’s that LOL  
> Let me know what you are thinking in the comment below, I’m curious!
> 
> Thank you (*´꒳`*)


	3. Night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hange,  
> Night,  
> Questions,  
> Do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow  
> I can’t believe I got this enough balls to post new chapter.  
> I was nervous, should I post the new chapter, or should I not?
> 
> But, here I am  
> Enjoy!  
> P.S I was trying really hard to not make this chp too OOC :( so I hope this chp won’t make you cringe  
> I am skeptic tbh about this chapter,,,,,  
> Let me know what your thought
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama

No.

He does not like Hange.

He likes her of course, but not in _that way._

Yes, he does not.

Right?

Levi shuts his eyes. Even after he left Erwin’s office, a certain brunette lady never once leaving his mind.

The whole talk with Erwin and Mike keep replaying inside his mind. He curses himself

Levi decided to go to his room. Maybe a light sleep or some cleaning will clear his mind.

The night has gotten even later, the headquarter was quiet. Everyone should already be asleep by now—probably—except a few that’s on the watch duty.

The sky was dark and cloudy, no moon or stars in sight. The only sources of light were coming from the yellowish glow of the torches.

Levi was walking slowly to his barrack, silently wishing he won’t meet _someone._

But he was clearly not lucky tonight.

It was like the certain lady that was roaming inside his head decided to jump in front of him. Not really jumping though, because actually she was sitting in the barrack’s stairs. She was looking straight but her eyes looks empty.

Well shit, of course. They live in the same barrack after all.

“Hange?” Levi called her which sounded more like a question to himself.

Hange startled for a bit before turning her head toward the voice, she widen her eyes, “Levi?”.

Then there’s a silence.

“What are you doing? You look consticipated.” He asked, with his usual tone. At least that’s what he tried to, because he can’t calm his fast pounding heart.

“I don’t think I can sleep, so I thought maybe I should breath some fresh air.” She brought both of her knees to her chest.

“How will this chilly and shitty air help you sleep? The last thing we need right now is you spreading sickness. The expedition is in a few days.” He continued, expression still the same.

Hange smiles at his remark, “thanks for your concern Levi....” She pats the spot on her right, “...Then, won’t you get sick with me?” 

Levi pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed, but he does it anyway.

Neither one of them talk. Both were quiet, maybe they just want to enjoy each other company in silence.

“Hey.” Hange broke the silence, “why do you want to spend your time with me?” 

Levi gave her a confused look, “you want me to leave?”

“No! See it in a bigger picture.”

Levi furrowed his brows, “what? Why would I not spend my time with you?” he replied.

“I’m just asking,” there’s uncertainty in her voice before the reality hit her. “Oh my god, forget it. I think I’m going to sleep.”

Hange tried to stand up but quickly halted by Levi, he grabs her right wrist. The sudden contact gave Hange a weird feeling in her stomach. Even Levi was shock by his own action.

Hange took a deep breath before sitting down again.

“I’m sorry Levi... Nanaba asked me a weird question, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I don’t know what Nanaba asked, but you have to know that, even though you may be a pain in the ass, but...” Levi stopped when he saw her eyes, full of anticipation. He will not say it in reality, but he always think that her eyes is the most beautiful thing he ever seen. 

“...But?” she asked, curiously.

“You are not shitty.” Well, that went well.

Hange laughed. A loud one. She might continue the laughter until morning if Levi didn’t stop her.

Hange was reminded of Nanaba words.

Does she really likes Levi?

Hange looks at Levi, he was just so happen to not look at her.

This person is the one who understand her weird behaviors. This is the person who always be there for her, despite his complains. The same person who she always go first when she had problems.

This person-

Unconsiously, Hange smiles. Maybe to herself or maybe to him? Who knows.

“You are making a weird face, shitty glasses.” Levi did not move his gaze, but he knows she was smiling.

“Levi, do you ever think about the future?” She ignored his remark by questioning him.

Levi gave her a confusing stare.

“Just answer it, please?” She pleaded.

Levi was thinking, not sure if he should answer.

“...I don’t really think so, other than thinking about a world without naked ass giants.” He glanced at her, he understand her looks, she want him to go on.

He sighed, “I may or may not open a tea shop.”

She still gave him the same look.

“That’s all Hange, what do you want me to talk about?”

“Do you want to build a family?” She immediately asked.

He was shocked by her question. He didn’t show it of course, but she knew.

“The fuck with the question? Does the night’s wind starts to knock you up?” He looks foward, averting his eyes from hers.

She giggled.

God can she not do it now? His ears were hot somehow.

“Fineee, I will answer it myself then.” She glanced up, looking up at the sky. “I never really considered it too, other than a world without titans. Although, I do have interest in studying plants.”

He didn’t interupt.

“Maybe the reason I never really think about the future was because I can’t see myself living a domestic life. But... it doesn’t sounds so bad you know, to settle down and build a family.” she confessed, still looking at the sky.

The dark cloud finally moved, showing the billions stars that were dusted accross the night sky.

“Hey look, the stars finally appear.” Hange pointed the sky with her right hand. She was enthusiastic for some reason.

Instead of looking at the sky, Levi moved his head to his left, to the figure that sits next to him. She was showered with the sparkle, her glasses and her eyes were filled with the stars, the warm light from the torches soften her looks and shine her hair. 

In short, she was breathtaking.

Then something clicked inside him.

This is it. It’s her.

“Settle down, huh? Not bad.” He murmured.

“Right? We can live in the same neighborhood, it’ll be fun. I bet you-“

“Or live in the same house.” He added.

“Yes. I can imagine that we replace ‘good morning’ with ‘how’s your poop today’ and...” she stopped and look at him, “wait, what?”

“No replay.” he stated, expression not changing. For once since the first time she knows him, she can’t translate his wods.

“You want us... to live... together?” There’s hesitation in her voice.

He nodded.

“As a roommate?” She asked.

“No.”

She gasped, Levi immediately stiffen.

“Don’t tell me... are you scared of living alone?” She asked, full of concern.

“NO!” He protested.

He sighed as he cupped his eyes with his right palm. “Goddammit, I thought it was obvious.”

“It is! I guess.... I’m not sure.” She puts her right hand to her hair. “What is wrong with me?” After saying that, she buried her face to her knees.

Levi rubbed his nape while looking at her. It’s rare to see her this messed up. Her lifestyle may be messy but she always tried to look mature and professional with her feelings. 

He can’t believe he had to say it. Well, he has to do it, he already made up his mind. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. 

“Hange.” He called her.

She raised her head to look at him. He notices the sadness in her eyes.

“When the time is right... When the war is finally over. I want us to settle together.” He paused, didn’t expect it to be this hard. “Let’s live in the same house, as a family, like what you want,” he confessed.

Hange stared at him with disbelief. She opens her mouth, either out of shock or because she wants to ask something.

“... what do yo-“

“Be my wife.” He interupted her.

Hange tried to open her mouth, but closed it, she tried again, but nevertheless, no voices came out.

She was sure that all of her blood decided to migrated into her face. She was embarassed, her face was so hot.

“Do you want it or no? Don’t leave me hanging here, shitty glasses.” He was trying so hard to maintain his serious face. It’s hard, he feels like his heart going to burst out of his chest. The fact that she was just staring at him was not helping at all.

Her feelings, it all just came up altogether. She can’t hold her tears, she sobs.

Levi panicked. Why is she crying, does she not want him this much? He shouldn’t have trust Erwin and Mike.

“Shit... Hange, I’m sorry. Forget what I said, I didn’t mea-“

The cry grew ever louder.

He doesn’t know what to do. Yes, Hange’s crying is not new to him. She always goes to him when she wants to cry, and he will be there for moral support and he did a damn good job at it. But, this... is a different story. He is the one who made her cry. What should he do?

He decided to rubs her back while saying his apologies. His priority right now is to make Hange feels better, he hates her crying.

Suddenly, she hugs him around his neck and burried her face to his left shoulder.

He was not sure what to do, the last time he hugs someone was... when? 

He follows his instinct, he puts his hand around her torso.

She was warm. He can stays like this forever.

Her crying finally subsided, but she still not move.

“You done? I’m sorry.” His voice was soft.

“Don’t be, it’s the tears of happiness.” She explained with raspy voice.

Neither of them talk for another seconds.

Levi cleared his throat and spoke, “Hange, about th-“ 

“It’s a yes! A million time yes!” She tighten her hugs, he can feels her smile against his shoulder.

Levi was taken aback by her answer. He can’t even tell what he is feeling right now, it’s all mixed together. One thing for sure, he is undoubtly happy.

Levi may not realize when he said, “thank you.” 

“I should be the one who said that.” She murmured. “Thank you, Levi.”

Hange is the first one who separate the hug. Both were upset at the loss of the warmness.

She looks at him with those eyes, the eyes that he really loves.

“So you do want to spend your time with me, don’t you?” She playfully teased.

Levi smiles, “unfortunately, yes.”

 

* * *

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID NOT EXPECT TBH TO WROTE THE ENDING WITH LEVI PROPOSED HANGE BUT IDK IT HAPPENED
> 
> I LOWKEY HEADCANON THAT THEY ARE ENGANGED THROUGHOUT THE STORY BCS LOOK AT THEIR DYNAMICS, m a r r i e d couple
> 
> Enough with the random talk, I WANT TO SAY  
> CONGRATULATION, YOU SURVIVED MY CHEESY CRAPPY WEIRD FANFICCC :’))))
> 
> Thanks for following this story!
> 
> I’m so happy with all of the kudos and the comments
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME YOUR EXPERIENCE WHEN YOU READ THIS FANFICCCCCCCCC, and I would be the happiest person in the world
> 
> I’m planning to write more near the future ;) well, if I got the motivation ofc
> 
> BUT SERIOUSLY THOUGH, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU


End file.
